Pizza Love
by U like ma hair g Thx I Bght it
Summary: Hermione is in a very bad mood, If you want to know the reason then please read and review. The main ships are Harry X Hermione, Male Ginny x Blaise Zabini. Rated T now to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Constructive Criticism are allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Pizza love**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter

Authors Note: P _ **lease read my other fan fictions 'THE DARK LORDS' series. I hope you like this. THIS IS MY SECOND TAKE ON A HARRY X HERMIONE FIC AFTER MY FANFIC CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM.**_

* * *

Hermione was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Ginny was currently dancing with his new boyfriend Blaise Zabini and Ron was dancing with Luna Lovegood who was wearing a radish dress. But that's not the reason for her bad mood. The reason for her bad mood was Harry James Potter. She was supposed to do her office work now; Thursday was the due date to submit that important document. But Harry, her super reckless and Idiot friend forced her to attend this boring spring dance party of Lavender Brown.

''Here he comes now'' Hermione muttered in anger to herself. He sat down next to Hermione and he was holding a plate full of extra Chicken extra Vegetable extra Cheese pizza. She frowned at him.

''Hermione, what're you frowning for? Come on Herms, You've worked so hard in the ministry, please relax now, enjoy this party'' Harry said with a wink.

''Harry, you don't-" said Hermione but Harry didn't let her finish.

''No you listen and eat this pizza'' Harry added and stuffed it on Hermione's mouth.

''Muff- licious'' Hermione told while closing her eyes.

''I know it'' Harry grinned. And in this way, the together of them finished all the pizzas only one piece was left.

''I'm eating it'' Harry declared and took it in his mouth but then Hermione grabbed Harry's face and kissed Harry hard and took a bit of his pizza from his mouth.

''Sorry'' apologised Hermione while smiling hard.

''Sorry, my foot'' Harry snickered and kissed Hermione this time. Ron and others were whistling and clapping at them. But they didn't heard any of it. They were so busy with their kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Pizza Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Authors note: I accidentally made Ginny a man and then I thought How about making Ginny a man for real. This chapter is about Ginny. Okay lol, lol, lol, lol, hope you enjoy and like it.

My name's Ginerva Weasley or Ginny Weasley and I am a man. A 21 year old man. The reason behind my name was my Mum and Dad.

After having 6 sons they thought that I would be a girl so before I was born they named me Ginny. After I was born they were a bit disappointed but my Mum and Dad raised me just like a girl. Fred, George made fun of me because of this.

Nobody talked with me at school. My only friends were Harry, Hermione, Luna and Blaise. Yes, Blaise Zabini, we were friends with each other, best friends. When I was 15 I was very popular with girls.

But I never gave any damn to them. At that time I realized my sexuality that was I am gay.

Blaise was gay too. My Mum and Dad forced me to go to a date with Lavender Brown whom I really don't like.

They want me to change myself into a straight man which I don't want to.

What's wrong with being a gay? I have asked them this question one day. They told me that Gay relationship was banned in the wizarding society. That's the reason why Dumbledore and

Grindelwald never made it official.

It made me really furious. But I had no choice but to go on a date with Lav Lav. We were at the Three Broomsticks drinking butter beer and at that moment Blaise came out and started to kiss me and said that he loves me.

I was really surprised after hearing that. After that day I thought about it and realized everything, Blaise was always there for me. I love Blaise too. I said it too. We love each other. And we made it official. We were made outcast from the Wizarding world and we were disowned by our family. We live in the Muggle world. Blaise works as a singer at a bar and I work as a fire brigadier.

But we were still attached to Harry, my brothers, Hermione, Luna, Draco and Lavender and Parvati Patil.

Right now we were at a party in Lavenders house and Blaise and I were dancing on a Muggle song.

''Hey look'' said Blaise. We both saw that Harry and Hermione were kissing each other.

At last. I looked at Blaise and he smiled and gave a pizza to me. It was really delicious.

This was our Pizza Love.

The End

A/N: Boring nah?


End file.
